Midnight A Twilight Saga fanfiction
by Inu-Youkai-Rae
Summary: It's been a couple Centuries and the Cullens have returned to forks, but they find out there's some new Vampires in town.


Twilight Fanfiction ~Midnight~

~ The rising moon? ~

~Bella's Pov~

It's been a couple centuries since I became a vampire we finally came back to Forks, Washington. My name is now Isabella Hale, younger sister to twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Today is the first day of High school again.

"Come on love we'll be late if you don't hurry." Edward tells me coming into our room.

"Alright." I reply turning to follow him out the door. We get into his silver Volvo with Alice, while Emmett and Jasper ride with Rosalie in her red convertible. When we arrived at the school we walked into the school and headed to our classes. Edward and I had separate first period classes but I had my class with Alice. We walked in and sat down in two seats beside each other. The girl beside Alice starts talking to her about the class. I start to look around the room when this girl about 17 walks in she about as pale as I was when I was human, her hair is a dark brown and down to the middle of her back. She quietly walked to the seat in the front of the class and sat down. I turn to the girl talking to Alice,

"Hey who's that girl who just walked in?" The girl whose name is May replies,

"Oh her, her name is Celena Kyran, Don't bother talking to her, my father says she's a delinquent…" She kept going on but I stopped listening.

~Celena's pov~

I heard my alarm ring that morning I turned it off and got dressed. In a black tank top with a black sweatshirt and a pair of kind of tight blue jeans with my blue and black skateboarding shoes. I headed down stairs to see my adopted mom Annabella, and my adopted dad Raka.

"Good morning Alice." They both greeted me; oh did I mention I like to be called by my middle name Alice.

"Good morning mom, dad." I replay giving them a hug.

"Shane is going to drive you guys to school." Raka reminds me, as if I couldn't already see it. Shane drives a silver Chevy Silverado 2009, boys and their cars. I giggle to my self while Shane comes up behind me,

"What's so funny Al?"

"Nothing Shane, nothing." We head out to the car and to our first day in Forks high school.

I walked into my first class Physics. I looked around and saw two girls about as pale as me, one had beautiful long brown hair, and the other had short dark hair al spiked out. As I tried not to look I sat down in the front empty seats just waiting for the class to end. Once the bell rang I got up but bumped into the spiky haired girl, but now that I look she kind of reminds me of a pixie,

"Oh excuse me," I replied quickly trying to get away. But the girl grabbed my arm,

"Please don't leave yet, that girl May told us your name was Celena right…" I cut her off,

"Yes, but I like to be called by my middle name Alice." I finished again trying to get away.

"That's funny my name is Alice too and this is Bella." She says blocking my escape and motioning to the girl beside her.

"Hi I reply again." This time I add on, "I need to get to class before I'm late." I push past her and walk off. She replies,

"Ok see you at lunch." I continue to walk off and head to my algebra 2 class. I sit down in the back by my self. When in they walk again but this time with a guy, I sink down in my seat and cover my face with the book I'm reading. When I look up their gone, I sigh and continue to read.

"Hey there!" I know that voice though I only heard it once. I try to not growl at her. I ignore her and continue to read.

"Hey Celena, this is Edward. Celena, Celena, Alice?" I carefully place my book down and smile at her,

"Hello Edward, Alice, Bella! I'm so glad you're in my algebra class."

"I know I'm so glad too…" Alice goes on I ignore her, but then I heard the boy called Edward laugh. I took a quick look at him and then the bell rang and I listened to the teacher. Finally lunch, maybe I could manage to hide from Alice.

"Hey Celena!" I turned and there she was. She was with the girl Bella and the boy Edward and three others. This Alice was getting on my last nerve quickly.

"Hey Celena, this Rosalie, Emmett and jasper. You already met Bella and Edward…" she started to go on but I interrupted.

"Can I ask you one question?" I asked calmly.

"sure what do you want to know?" she replies.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE," I start raising my voice I had never felt so angry before, "I DON'T GET YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I quickly turn and leave felling very angry and annoyed at my self for yelling at them. I sat at a table with Laydea and Shane. Shane laughing talks to me,

"Explode there did we Al?" he laughs even harder. "Your friends are coming over here…" he laughs again even harder. Laydea smacks Shane,

"Luna come on you should really apologies to them." I nod,

"Alright," I get up and trip over the chair and fall. "Oh great goddess…" I quickly get up and turn to see the guys I yelled at all shocked but one who was laughing, and I can plainly hear Shane laughing. I turn and ran from the room and out to the parking lot heading to the forest close by.

~Bella's point of view~

Alice quickly got up when the bell rang and headed up to talk to the girl Celena, I quickly followed behind her. The girl wasn't paying attention and bumped into Alice,

"Oh excuse me." She calmly replied and tried to leave but Alice blocked her way,

"Please don't leave yet, that girl May told us your name was Celena right…" The girl then cut her off,

"Yes, but I like to be called by my middle name Alice." She replied again trying to leave again.

"That's funny my name is Alice too and this is Bella." Alice said blocking Celena's path again and motioning to me.

"Hi. I need to get to class before I'm late." She replies and pushes past Alice. And Alice replies.

"Ok see you at lunch." Celena continues to walk off and head to her next class. We walk out and Edward's out the door waiting for us. We start toward out next class and Celena is in the back reading a book though it looks like she is hiding from us. Alice quickly runs to the back,

"Hey there!" Alice says very happy,

"Hey Celena, this is Edward. Celena, Celena, Alice?" Celena carefully places her book down and smiles at us,

"Hello Edward, Alice, Bella! I'm so glad you're in my algebra class."

"I know I'm so glad too…" Alice goes on Celena seems to ignore her, but then Edward laughed softly. I quietly ask

"What Edward?" He shakes his head. The bell then rang, the rest of the day seemed to fly by, then finally lunch. We walk in and grab our prop lunch, and turn and see Celena entering the cafeteria. Alice runs up to her we follow with Rosalie, Emmett and jasper catching up.

"Hey Celena!" Alice screams across the cafeteria,

"Hey Celena, this is Rosalie, Emmett and jasper. You already met Bella and Edward…" Alice started to go on but Celena interrupted her.

"Can I ask you one question?" She asks us calmly.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Alice replies.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE," Celena says starting raising her voice, "I DON'T GET YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Celena quickly turns and leaves she sits at a table with a boy and girl about as pale as she is. The boy laughs and talks to her, He laughs again even harder. The girl smacks him, she nods to what the girl says,

"She was confused and worried Alice," Jasper says to her to calm her, we look over again and she gets up and trips and falls, she quickly gets up and turns to look at us, they only one laughing is Emmett, but Rosalie elbows him. She quickly runs from the room. The two she sat at the table with walk over to us,

"What did you say to her she was really upset?" The girl asks. The boy shakes his head,

"Sorry Laydea is kind of upset too, I'm Shane and this is Laydea so how do you know our sister?" He asks while walking off with Laydea, we follow. Laydea jumps in,

"I'm so glad to meet other vampires, I'm surprised Luna didn't notice she never does pay attention much…" Alice also jumps in then,

"So I'm Alice, this is Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella and I met Celena in Physics and then Edward, Bella and I saw her again in Algebra 2." Laydea shakes her head,

"She didn't pay attention at all." They lead us to the forest by the school. When we finally got farther in we saw Celena but she wasn't alone she was with a boy about nineteen he has dark brown hair about a blackish shade and he was holding her close to his chest,

"Dude, Alexander's back!" Came the voice of Shane from behind me.

~Celena's pov~

I quickly ran out the parking lot into the forest, it's so quiet. I stop and take in the scents of the forest, when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Alexander…"

"I'm here Angel." The two of us stand like that until the others show up.

"HEY! Alexander!! Your back dude!" I didn't need to look up to see that Alexander glared at him. I reached up and kissed his cheek, and he calmed down. Alexander whispers in my ear and the two of us run off home.

~Bella's pov~

"Oh, geese those two are a pain in my a…"

"SHANE DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" the girl named Laydea screams at him.

"Uh, why don't we go back to class." I suggest, and everyone nods.

After school we all head out to the school parking lot where we see Laydea and Shane again.

"Hey Cullens!" Shane calls and waves to us. We all walk over to them,

"We were talking and we thought maybe you'd like to come home with us for a while." The girl named Laydea says. " That way we can find out whats with Celena." She says grabbing Shanes hand and walking off, expecting us to follow.


End file.
